Movie night (oneshot)
by TotallyxAwesome
Summary: (human) Castiel and (human) Dean are alone in the bunker, Sam is out for research. There is popcorn and beers, so they decide to watch a movie together. It's extremely cliché and sappy, but sometimes it's just what you need haha.


(human) Castiel and (human) Dean are alone in the bunker, Sam is out for research. There is popcorn and beers, so they decide to watch a movie together.

x

"So what are we doing tonight?" Dean wonders. Castiel sits down on the leather couch, smoothing his trench coat as he does.

"Seriously, you're wearing that thing inside?" Dean says while pointing at the beige trench coat.

"I guess I'm accustomed to it, I never understood why people wear so many layers." Cas says while still smoothing the material. But after a few moments of doubt he is taking off the trench coat and after that the black jacket.

"Right, angels don't get hot or cold, obviously." Dean says, more to himself than to Castiel.

While Castiel folds the clothes and puts them in a neat pile next to the couch, Dean looks around for something to pass the time with.

His eye catches Sam's Ipad, "wanna watch a movie?". He looks over at Castiel, who is squinting in the direction of the Ipad.

"I must inform you, I have seen a lot of movies because of Metatron."

Dean has no idea what Cas is talking about, but he decides to let it go. "Yeah, but I bet he hasn't seen this one!" He says and scrolls through a website that contains free movies, he would have to thank Charlie for that again.

He clicks on the title of the movie, it tells him the movie is loading. "Cas, why don't you get us some cold ones from the fridge?" Dean asks while setting up the Ipad in front of the couch.

Right now he is sitting on the right side of couch, but wouldn't it make more sense to sit in the middle? He waits till Cas has gone into the kitchen and scoots over, he looks around the bunker.

The small lights on the wall leave the room in a yellow kind of glow, creating a warm feel to the bunker. Even though Dean loves baby and he never minded all the motel rooms, he was secretly glad to have found a new home.

When Castiel comes back he holds the two beers in one hand and a bag of salted popcorn in the other.

"Where did you even find that?" Dean asks, looking at the bag of popcorn. "And how did you know people eat this stuff during movies?"

"It's what the people in the movies do, I could put it back if you don't want it" Castiel's face faltered just a little bit.

"No man, just sit down and open the damn popcorn" Dean rolls his eyes, only Cas would get insecure over popcorn.

While Castiel sits down, Dean presses the play button on the Ipad screen. Yeah sure, their legs might be pressed against each other, but it's not exactly like an Ipad has the biggest screen.

The movie starts and the title fills the screen '_Space Cowboys by Clint Eastwood'._

Castiel's eyes narrow at the title, "I don't see how sending cowboys into space is an intellectual idea?"

"Oh come on, it's a classic! Clint Eastwood, man."

"How does that answer my question?" Castiel looks at Dean in confusion.

"Just shut up and watch the movie, Cas" Dean says as he picks up a beer from the table. He feels thankful for the cold beer, it's a nice mix with the extra body heat coming from Cas.

Castiel takes the other beer from the table and takes a small sip. Dean wonders if Cas is getting accustomed to the taste of it.

Halfway through the movie he catches Castiel looking curiously at the popcorn.

Dean reaches for the bag and opens it. "It's basically soft and salty" he says as Castiel reaches for the popcorn.

Castiel actually smiles at the taste of the popcorn, and Dean heavily denies the skip of his heartbeat.

He doesn't know why, but it happens more often, every time Cas his face lights up in a smile his eyes shine even brighter and seem more blue.

But Cas doesn't notice the small smile on Dean's face, because his eyes are focused on the Ipad screen.

"I think I like popcorn," Castiel states, still not looking away from the screen.

"I'm still surprised we even had some," Dean shrugs. But he is suddenly wondering if Sam bought it on purpose, knowing Dean and Cas would be hanging out in the bunker.

"Dean, do you think it makes Ethan a bad person because he accidentally damages the shuttle?" If Dean wasn't sitting so close to Castiel, he wouldn't have heard him.

"I don't know, I think it makes him stupid, for blindly following orders." Dean answers, "but no, I don't think it makes him a bad person."

"Oh," Cas is silent for a few seconds. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" His eyes leave the screen, but they don't look at Dean either.

Dean doesn't answer immediately, he has asked himself this question over a million times.

"Sometimes people-, they make the wrong decisions and they simply mess shit up. I won't say what you did wasn't bad, but I know you're not a bad person. The only difference between you and most people is that whatever you do effects more people."

Castiel's expression is filled with shame, but his eyes shift to meet Dean's. And he can read Castiel's "thank you" in them, he replies with a small nod, but none of them break the eye contact.

A loud crashing sound from the Ipad reminds them about the movie that is still playing in the background. Dean clears his throat and both of them focus on the movie again.

Towards the end of the movie, Dean can hear Castiel's breathing become slower. He goes rigid when he feels Castiel's head settle on his shoulder, suddenly he is really missing the cold beer.

After about a full minute freak out and deciding between waking Castiel up or letting him sleep, he gives up. He just relaxes and he feels the way strands of Castiel's hair tickle his face, the whole left side of his body feels warm. It's actually somewhat calming, even though Dean wouldn't admit that to anyone, ever.

While Corvin and Barbara stare at the moon together, Dean feels his eyelids getting heavy. Castiel is still fast asleep on his shoulders and maybe it's something he normally wouldn't consider, but he carefully places his head on top of Castiel's.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, everything about this was so calming and surprisingly okay. His body is too sleepy to be alarmed by the sudden arm flung around his chest, instead he just leans into the touch.

Neither Dean nor Cas notices when Sam gets back. So there is no one there to see the eye roll the younger brother makes, or the small mumble that escapes with his breath 'finally'.

When Dean wakes up he notices two things, 1. It's completely dark in the bunker and 2. Cas is no longer pressed against him. His first instinct is to panic and get up, but in the process he gets tangled in something and he almost faceplants the floor. Luckily a hand catches his arm, so Dean only stumbles into the table, but he manages to stay upright.

"Dean?" Castiel's bewildered voice sounds through the bunker.

Dean looks at his feet, they are tangled in a blanket which is strange since it wasn't there before. Suddenly he realizes, Sam must have seen them together like that..

Well whatever he must be thinking happened, did not.

A pair of blue eyes are still roaming his face cautiously, his hand has not let go of Dean's shoulder.

" 'm fine" Dean tells him, but the panic hasn't completely left him yet. He yanks the blanket away from his feet, it lands on the couch with a soft 'poof'.

"So," there's a pause in Castiel's voice, his hands fumble with the fabric of his shirt. "Can we go back to sleep?" His eyes go from Dean to the couch and back.

And maybe if Dean wasn't so sleepy, or if his heart would just stop racing, he would say no. But right now that's not what he wants.

With a sigh he sinks back into the couch, but Castiel does not follow his lead. The way Castiel is still standing there, looking so insecure, makes Dean uncomfortable. He doesn't like seeing Cas this way, he wants him to smile for some reason.

And his following words do just that. "Would you just come over here?" Dean pats the cushion of the couch.

A smile spreads over Castiel's face as he sits down next to Dean, though not as close as they were before. Their legs are only a few inches apart and it's making Dean nervous, it's like his legs are itching to make the warm contact again.

Castiel grabs the blanket and throws it over the both of them, making the itch in Dean's legs even worse.

"Goodnight, Dean" Castiel says with a small smile and then he shuts his eyes.

"Goodnight, Cas" Dean hopes shutting his eyes will make the feeling go away, but if anything it just makes it worse.

Dean lets out a groan of frustration, which makes Cas open his eyes again.

"Do you not want to go to sleep?" Castiel's soft voice asks.

"Cas?" is al he manages to say.

Castiel looks at him, his expression concerned.

"I don't know man, I feel like I'm going crazy or something" Dead admits.

"Do you think the bunker is haunted? Because I can assure it's not, or well I think I can since I'm-"

"Cas, would you just shut up," it sounds nothing like the way Dean normally says it.

Castiel is still staring at him, his blue eyes seem to look straight into his soul, but Dean doesn't look away.

"Can we lay down?" Dean finally gets out.

Cas stays silent but he nods, making room for Dean to lay down. They're both facing the ceiling, but at least it feels like Dean can breathe now, because their sides are touching again. The warmth is calming again, the way he can feel Cas breathing is relaxing and Dean finally realizes that Cas is his anchor. Well maybe he knew, but it's the first time he admits it to himself.

He turns his head to see that Castiel is already looking at him, it makes his heartbeat go faster. They just lay like that for a while, not saying anything but just looking at each other. Understanding how much they actually need one another.

And when Castiel finally smiles, it warms Dean's heart all over again, like it always has and it probably always will. And then Dean can't stop his hand from reaching out, he softly places his fingers on Castiel's face. He traces his lips, the wrinkles of his smile and the scruff on his cheeks and chin. Castiel doesn't move, he only shuts his eyes.

After a while his hand stills, but it doesn't leave Cas, he just drops it into the crane of his neck.

Castiel is the first to break the silence, "Dean, I think the circulation of my arm is cut off. My arm won't stop tingling, it's weird."

And Dean laughs, and even though it is not that funny he laughs until his stomach hurts and he has Castiel smiling as well.

"Here turn on your side," Dean helps Cas to turn around so that he is facing Dean.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Cas asks, not really looking at Dean anymore.

"Sure, what's up?" Dean tries to sound collected.

"What do people normally do when.-" there's a small pause. "When they like someone?

"Well that depends," Dean's heart is beating faster. "Like in what way?" it's barely audible.

"As in, you think you'll go insane when you can't be near them.." Castiel answers.

"Oh," Dean can practically feel his heartbeat caught in his throat. "Well, they kiss the person I guess."

"Dean?" Cas asks, now finally looking at him.

"Hm?" Dean can't manage to say more than that.

"May I-" he swallows audibly. "May I kiss you, Dean?"

And that's when Dean's heartbeat is losing control, his body and mind are losing control. "Yeah," he nods.

And with that Dean tangles his hand in Cas's hair gently and Castiel's hand finds his way to Dean's face. Their bodies seal together and finally the itch is completely gone, Dean sighs in relief but his breath is stolen by a pair of lips that brushes his.

It's different than Dean has ever experienced. It's much slower and sweeter and every second feels like another miracle. It's way too cliché, but right now, Dean doesn't give a damn.

They part with goofy grins and they just look at each other, because now they both understand.

After a few more kisses, okay maybe a lot more, Castiel tucks in under Dean's chin and holds him as close as possible.

"Oh no, you're a cuddler" Dean whines.

But Castiel just laughs and Dean can't help but press a soft kiss on top of his head, still smiling.


End file.
